Daddy's girls
by ScribblesOfAFanfictionWriter
Summary: One-Shot;Puck and Quinn had beth, at the time Puck also had another one night stand with Santana, now he has two daughters; Abbey and Beth both age 5.


Daddy's Girls

Summary; Puck and Quinn had beth, at the time Puck also had another one night stand with Santana, now he has two daughters; Abbey and Beth both age 5.

Chapter1;

Pucks pov;

As i woke to the sound of the buzzer on my apartment door, i rolled over and groaned, it was only half 8, who would be here this early on a saturday but then i remembered, Santana was dropping Abbey of since she was spending the night, beth was coming around half 9ish. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer, i stood up and truged to the door, i opened it on the latch to see Santana and abbey with a massive grin on her face as she looked super excited since i told her that i had a suprise for both of the girls.

"Hey princess" i said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi daddy" she replied back, hugging me quickly and then running to the tv.

I rolled my eyes at the way she ran over to the tv as she jumped onto the sofa, squealing when her favourite tv show was on. I turned my attention back to Santana as she started speaking.

"Right, her bear is in her bag, she cant sleep without it, dont let her stay awake all night or she will be really grouchy in the morning, dont give her to much candy becau-" i stopped her in mid-sentence. i had already heard this a million times before.

"because she will be hyper.. San, i know this. i am her dad" i say, she just smiles.

"i know, i know, sorry" she says pulling a sheepish smile. Me and Santana broke up last year when abbey was four, ever since she has been staying at mine on saturdays to sunday, same as beth but i see them through the week whenever i pop into Quinn or Santana's. Even though me and Santana split, i still love her.

"i will have her home tomorrow, is 6 alright? i think i might take the girls to my mom's, if thats okay with you?"

She smiles "Thats fine Puck, i bet abbey will really look foward to that" i cant help but nod in agreement, my mom loves both the girls, which im glad about.

"Awesome" i grin.

She rolls her eyes. "still the same puck" she laughs. "i better be going" she says. i nod and turn my head to see abbey intreged by whatever show is on.

"Ab, mommy's going now, come say bye" I say. abbey jumps of the sofa and runs up to us, hugging santana as santana kisses her on the head.

"be good for daddy mija" she says. Abbey rolls her eyes at her mom.

"im always good" she grins and runs back to the sofa. i cant help but let a small chuckle.

Santana rolls her eyes at me before opening the door "bye" she says before shutting the door.

I lock the door and walk over to the sofa and sit down as abbey cuddles into me. we sit watching tv for a few minutes until she brakes the silence.

"Daddy, im hungry" she pouts. i smile.

"Have you had any breakfast sweety?" i ask. she shakes her head. "alright, how bout i go make some pancakes?"

Her eyes widen as smiles "Yes please" she says nodding looking really hyper.

"okay princess" i say standing up from the sofa. "let me guess.. blueberry pancakes with lots of syrup?"

She giggles and nods, i smirk and walk over to the kitchen and start making them, they are soon done and i place them on a plate and put them on the table. Abbey runs over to the table, wow she has so much energy for a five year old. she starts gobbling them down, i cant help but chuckle at her eating them so dang fast. God, she is so much like santana.

Its only a few minutes after just as i place her plate in the dishwasher, the door goes again, abbey looks up excited knowing its beth, she runs over and opens the door as i walk over behind her. Quinn is stood there holding hands with beth.

"Hello abbey, should you be opening the door on your own?" Quinn asks raising her eye brow.

"Nope, she isnt meant to but im behind her so its fine" I say walking over to the door, i see beth clutching Quinns hand "hey Bethie" i say walking foward to hug her, she lets go of Quinns hand and runs over to me and hugs me.

I chuckle and let go of her. "Go watch tv if you want monkey face" i said kneeling down to beth, she smiled and ran off with abbey behind her.

"Hey Puck, i wont be home till half sevenish tomorrow, so would you be able to keep her till then?" Quinn asked. i smiled and nodded. i loved spending equal time with both girls, i love them, they are my everything.

"Sure Q" she smiled as she pushed a loose peice of hair behind her ear. "im going now, have fun" she grinned. i grinned back in responce. "bye bethie, be good for daddy" she said blowing her a kiss but beth was to intregued with whatever they was watching on tv to reply. Quinn rolls her eyes and opens the door "Bye puck" she says before walking out the door and shutting it after.

I walk back over to the sofa and sit between both girls as they sit close to me, Beth leaning her head on my arm and Abbey on my other side with her head leaning on my side with my arms round the both of them hugging them. A whole day to be spent with my two little girls.

Awesome!

Okay, that is Chapter1, what do you think, reviews please :) x


End file.
